


The Important Questions

by aokagacoffeelife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, aokaga - Freeform, like idek it's dumb and short but it exists soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagacoffeelife/pseuds/aokagacoffeelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this thing on tumblr that was like "Which person in your otp asks stupid questions/talks after the lights are out."  So, have a short drabble of Aomine doing the thing.<br/>WARNING: Fluff is ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Important Questions

The bed shifted and creaked as Kagami got comfortable on his side, back facing Aomine. The red head stuffed his arm under his pillow, cuddling it to his face and sighed tiredly. Aomine waited for him to get completely settled so he could drape his arm over the others waist accordingly.

“G’night”, it came as a tired mumble and Aomine smiled against his shoulder.

“You’re cute when you’re tired and mumbly”

Kagami grunted, “Shut up. Practice was long today”. The remark was no less a mumble than before.

“Yeahyeah fine, good night” Aomine lightly kissed the others skin and stretched his leg before lining them evenly with Kagami's.

The room quieted for a stretch of minutes before a voice broke the silence, “Would you punch a person you loved for 2 million yen?”, Kagami sighed but didn't open his eyes. “Don’t be stupid. I wouldn’t need that much to punch you”

 

 

Aomine smirked against his shoulder, “I mean **really** punch, like _‘oh shit someone call 119!’_ punch”

The red head frowned into his pillow, “Depends, have you done something to deserve it?”

“No, I’m completely innocent. In fact I just surprised you with new Jordans”

Kagami hummed tiredly, “Well… I’d feel bad about it, but I think you’d forgive me when you saw the money”

Aomine snickered, “Ok, asshole- but for the record if I was given the choice I’d wreck you “

Kagami's soft laugh was swallowed by a yawned, “Ok. Let’s make a pact that if ever given the chance to put each other in the hospital in exchange for a large amount of cash we’ll immediately accept”

Tanned fingers idly stroked the others stomach, “Deal”

“Ok. Now that that’s settled go to sleep” Kagami brought his hand down and laced their fingers as the room went silent again.

 

 

He was right at the edge of sleep when a husky voice near his ear spoke again, “Be a dragon or have a dragon?”

Kagami made an annoyed sound, “Go go sleep!”

“I'm not sleepy though” Kagami could hear the pout in that smooth voice.

“Ugh. Fine, one more. I'd rather have a dragon, but only because I couldn't play basketball anymore I fI were an actual dragon.”

Aomine clicked his tongue, “I was gonna say that I wanted to be a dragon until you raised that point. Hey, we could both be dragons and start a dragon team.”

Kagami laughed lightly, “Dork. Go to sleep”

Aomine sighed and the room went quiet as red eyes drifted closed and he began to relax into a satisfying sleep.

 

 

“If it was the zombie apocalypse would you rather have a sawed off shotgun with unlimited ammo but only 5% hit rate, OR a flamethrower with 100% kill rate but the danger of setting fire to yourself”

Kagami stared at the wall quietly before sighing in defeat, “Is it Left for Dead zombies or Night of the Living Dead zombies”

“Left for dead”

“...are we talkin huge blaze or frequent singes that flare in the wind?”

“ummm... singes”

“Ok. Double barrel or pump?”

Aomine scoffed, “Double, it can't be zombie apocalypse without double barrel shot gun”

“Ugh” Kagami rolled his eyes, “ok. Flamethrower. I'll risk 3rd degree burns and risk of infection over a 'might or might not hit' shot gun”

 

 

The room went silent again and Kagami lay staring at the wall still, this time unable to sleep himself. He rolled over and took a moment to admire Aomine's long eyelashes before whispering, “Have no knees or no elbows?”

Aomine slowly opened his eyes and grinned, “No knees. I could still probably pull of a formless shot anyway”  Kagami clicked his tongue, “Oh shut up. … but I'd probably go with no knees too. I don't think I could play without... or cook”

Kagami paused “Would you eat an entire bowl of worms for 5 million yen?”

“Ew..." but the other shrugged his tanned shoulders, “probably”. Kagami rolled his eyes, “No way I'd do that”

Aomine hummed, “Always lose at basketball or never play it again?”. Kagami raised an eyebrow, “Always lose, obviously”

The other smirked, “I guess that one was too easy you already always lose anyway”, his voice was becoming a soft drawl and his eyes had drifted shut. Kagami scoffed, “Fuck off asshole” too tired to bother with a proper retort.

 

 

After a moment of silence Aomine spoke lowly, “...I'd never not wanna play, either- and I'm glad I can say that again”, he reached out to wrap his arms around the red head and rested his chin on his head, humming in satisfaction.

Kagami felt the others breathing starting to even out and smiled, “Sleep or not sleep?”

The other yawned “Sleep.”

 


End file.
